Cartoon Parodies For Sale
by mr cartoon
Summary: I've Got So Many Ideas In My Hand Probably Too Many So I Believe Now's The Time To Put Some Of Them Up For Sale.
1. Ultimate Cartoon Road Race

Cartoon Programs For Sale

[Quick Note - All Of The Stuff That's Up For Sale Does Not Belong To Me But To Their Respective Creators]

Ultimate Cartoon Road Race

Rev Your Engines & Hit The Roads With 30 Cartoon Stars As They Race Through Many Cartoon Cities All Over The World Competing To Win $250,000

[Racers] [TV Show] [Vehicles]

1) Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, & Schnitzel (Chowder) [Snail Car]

2) Shawn Michaels & Triple H (WWE) [DX Tank]

3) Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) [DoofMobile]

4) Yugi Muto (Yugioh) [Mustang V4]

5) Kai Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, & HoHo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) [Rintoo's Model Car]

6) Boog & Lenny (Fanboy & Chum Chum) [Boog's Roadster]

7) Emmett Brown (Back To The Future) [Delorean Time Machine]

8) Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian & Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) [The Griffin Wagon]

9) Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan) [The Chan Van]

10) Souichi Sugano (Ex Drivers) [Caterham Super 7]

11) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Same Name As Racers) [Hero/Sidekick Mobile]

12) Aang, Sokka, & Katara (Avatar The Last Airbender) [Appa The Flying Bison]

13) Johnny Test & Dukey (Johnny Test) [Ultimate Test Kart 3000]

14) Dora & Diego (Dora The Explorer/Go Diego Go) [Diego's Rescue Jeep]

15) The Undertaker (WWE) [Harley Davidson Motorcycle]

16) Mokuba Kaiba (Yugioh) [2006 Dodge Neon]

17) Dr Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) [EggMobile]

18) Ed Edd N Eddy (Same Name As Racers) [Eddy's Brother's Car]

19) Jack Atlas (Yugioh 5ds) [White Duel Runner]

20) Shaggy & Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Series) [The Mystery Machine]

21) Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) [Ford Fusion Hybrid]

22) Dick Dastardly & Muttley (Wacky Races) [The Mean Machine]

23) Flapjack & K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack) [Bubbie The Whale]

24) Yusei Fudo (Yugioh 5ds) [Red Duel Runner]

25) Lazlo, Raj, & Clam (Camp Lazlo) [Clam's Bed]

26) John Cena (WWE) [2007 Dodge Charger]

27) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Series) [DX Mark 10]

28) Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) [Jake The Dog]

29) Tony. Lee, Mark, & Megan Clark (The Amazing Spiez) [The Whoop Van]

30) Goku & Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) [Jaguar XT 2100]

[Author Notices - Well You Guys This Is My 1st Cartoon Program That's Up For Sale Now Let Me Give You Guys A Few Modifications & Details For Some Of The Racer's Vehicles In List Form]

Vehicle Modifications & Details

[Jake The Dog] - Jake Can Morph & Grow In Size & Length

[Clam's Bed] - It Is A Bed But It Comes Packed With A Secret Engine On The Bottom & Tons Of Soda Cans For Extra Boost

[Bubbie The Whale] - Bubbie Sits On A Platform With Wheels That Connected To A Sail Which Cause The Wind To Blow Her Wherever The Wind Blows But It ALso Comes With A Steerer On The Back

[Eddy's Brother's Car] - It's Powered By Ed's Foot Power & Controlled By Eddy

[Boog's Roadster] - It's Named Sandy

[The Snail Car] - It Has A Body of A Snail So The Head's Sticking Out Of The Front

[Rintoo's Model Car] - It Was Built By Rintoo & His Friends

[Delorean Time Machine] - Made From A Delorean But Comes Featured With A Flying System Which Lets The Car Fly

[DX Tank] - It's A Real Army Tank Painted Green With the DX Logo On Both Sides

[Author Notices - That'a All the Modifications & Details I Can Give You Now the Last I Have To Share With You Are The Hosts Of The Show]

Hosts

Vince McMahon (WWE)

Jim Ross (WWE)

Jerry "The King" Lawler (WWE)

Chris McClean (Total Drama Series)

[Author Notices - And There's the Hosts For the Series Now Then Let's Go Over One More Notice "For the Show Let's Say That There's A CheckPoint For Each Course & The 1st Ten That Make It Get's A Exciting Prize Corresponding To The Location, The 2nd Ten Gets A Slightly Less But Still Good Prize, & The Last 10 Racers End Up Getting A Lame Prize & For Eliminations The 1st Fifteen Racers That Make It To The Halfway Point Of The Race Moves On While The Other 15 Racers Are Out Of The Race & Get Left Behind But Are Seen At The End of The Race, Also Each Racer Will Have Some Maps With Them & A Camera To Record There Thoughts On The Race They Can Say Whatever Comes To Mind. Well That's All I Got So If Any Of You Guys That Watches All The Cartoons & Knows All About Them Can Contact Me & Want To Buy It Remember This Is A One Time Offer 1st One that Contacts Me By PM Message Or Review & Says They Want To Buy It Then The Sale Is Made So Check This Out & I'll Be Waiting See You Then]


	2. Aang Pan SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 2

Aang Pan

CAST

Peter Pan - Aang (Avatar The Last Airbender)

Tinker Bell - Author's Choice

Wendy Darling - Katara (Avatar The Last Airbender)

John Darling - Author's Choice 

Michael Darling - Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Mr Darling - Author's Choice

Mrs Darling - Author's Choice 

Nana - Charlie Barken (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Captain Hook - Alameda Slim (Home On The Range)

Mr Smee - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Tiger Lily - Author's Choice 

The Crocodile - Stays The Same

Lost Boys - Author's Choice

Mermaids - King Triton's Daughters (The Little Mermaid) 

Squaw - Author's Choice

Other Pirates - Various Cartoon Villains

The Chief - Author's Choice

[Author Notices - There's A Lot Of Author's Choices On This One But Whoever Buys This One They'll Have To Think Of The Characters That For Each Roll So Until Then Remember PM Message Me Or Review Me If You Want To Buy & I'll Be Waiting]


	3. The Cartoon Family

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 3

The Cartoon Family (The Addams Family Parody)

CAST

Gomez Addams - Roddy "Rowdy" Piper (WWE) 

Morticia Addama - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians)

Uncle Fester - The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel)

Lurch - Frollo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame)

Grandmama Addams - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes)

Wednesday Friday Addams - Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Pugsley Addams - Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Thing T. Thing - (Same As On The Show)

Citizens - Various Cartoon Stars

(Notice) - About Frollo In The Movie He's Known As The Evil Dictator Of Paris France & One Of The Most Feared Disney Villain Of All Times, But In This Series He Potrays As A Butler For The Cartoon Family 

[Author Notices - Well There You Go Folks My 3rd Item Up For Sale So If You Want To Buy It Just PM Message Me Or Review Me 1st One that Does So Gets The Story So Until Then I'll Be Waiting] 


	4. Cartoon League

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 4

Cartoon Leauge (A Justice League Parody)

CAST

Bugs Bunny - SuperBugs (Superman Spoof)

Daffy Duck - BatDuck (Batman Spoof)

Juniper Lee - Wonder June (Wonder Woman Spoof)

Sonic The Hedgehog - The Flash

Ben Tennyson - Green Lantern

Julie Yamamoto - HawkJulie (Hawkgirl Spoof)

Mickey Mouse - Martian Mousehunter (Martian Manhunter Spoof)

Donald Duck - Aquaduck (Aquaman Spoof)

Megamind - Lex Luthor

Buzz Buzzard - The Jokezard (The Joker Spoof)

Jimmy Kudo - Snapper Carr

[Author Notices - This Is It Item #4 Up For Sale Now This One here Is One Of The 3 Parody ideas Given By Someone Else That They Suggested To Me So He Gets Some Credit As Well So Until Then PM Message Me Or Review Me & I'll Be Waiting]


	5. The Brave Little Spy SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 5 

The Brave Little Spy (The Brave Little Toaster Parody)

CAST

Toaster - Tony Clark (The Amazing Spiez)

Blanky (The Blanket) - Michael Darling (Disney's Peter Pan)

Lampy (The Lamp) - Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) 

Radio - Klunk (Dick Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines)

Kirby (The Vaccum) - Roddy "Rowdy" Piper (WWE)

Rob - Lee Clark (The Amazing Spiez)

Extra With Lee - Hulk Hogan (WWE)

The Giant Magnet - The Undertaker (WWE)

T.V. - Captain Lou Albano (WWE)

Chris - Megan Clark (The Amazing Spiez)

Extra With Megan - Wendi Ricther (WWE) 

Elmo St. Peters - The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken)

(Details For The Characters & Movie) 

The Movie - All The Characters Will Potray As A Human Including The Selected Cast Members On This List

Klunk - He Plays The Role As Radio Where In This Version He Has His own hand Radio

The Undertaker - In This Version He Dosen't Talk But He's Known To Be Very Evil Willing To Take Away Souls Just Like In The WWE

Hulk Hogan - He's Lee's Cousin In This Version

Wendi Richter - She's Megan's Daughter In This Version

The Air Conditioner - I Don't Know Who Should Play Him But Whoever Buys This Story They'll Have To Figure That Out

[Author Notices - Well Here's Item #5 Up For Sale So You Know The Drill PM Message Or Review Me 1st Saying YOu Want To Buy It Then It Yours So until Then I'll Be Waiting]


	6. Cartoon Street: Follow That Tiger

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 6 

Cartoon Street: Follow That Tiger (A Sesame Street Movie Parody)

CAST

[Cartoon Street Characters] 

Big Bird - Rintoo The Tiger (Ni Hao Kai Lan)

Kermit The Frog - George Jetson (The Jetsons) 

Telly - Double D (Ed Edd N Eddy) 

Cookie Monster - Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Extra With Ed - Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy) 

The Count - Dracula (Scooby Doo & The Reluctant Werewolf)

Oscar the Grouch - Eustace Bagge (Courage The Cowardly Dog)

Grover - Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) 

Ernie - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan) 

Bert - Henry Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Mr. Snuffleupugas - Tolee The Koala (Ni Hao Kai Lan)

[Human Characters]

Gordon - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) 

Olivia - Donna Brown (The Cleveland Show)

Maria - Dawn (Pokemon)

Turkey Truck Driver - Hillbilly Jim (WWE)

Newscaster - Tom Tucker (Family Guy)

State Trooper - Officer Dibble (Top Cat)

Ruthie - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls)

Floyd - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents)

Sid Sleaze - Jasper - (Disney's 101 Dalmatians)

Sam Sleaze - Horace (Disney's 101 Dalmatians)

Grouch Waitress - Ideas Are Open 

[Movie Characters]

Miss Finch - Ted Dibiase Sr. (WWE)

Extra With Ted Dibiase - Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)

The Dodo's Family - Ideas Are Open

The Board Of Toons - Various Cartoon Buisness Men 

Grouches In The Grouch Diner - Various Cartoon Bad Guys

[Well Guys This Is All The People I Could Think Of For The Cast Following The 6th Item Up For Bids So Until Then You Know The Drill OM Message Me Or Review Me First On Buying A Story & It's A Done Deal So I'll Be Waiting]


	7. Jake The Pirate SatAM SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 7

Jake The Pirate SatAM (Parody of Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM)

CAST

(The Freedom Fighters)

Sonic - Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Sally Acorn - Izzy (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Bunnie Rabbot - Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer)

Antoine Depardieu - Kyle Bloodworth (Fanboy & Chum Chum)

Miles "Tails" Prower - Cubby (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Rotor Walrus - Oso (Special Agent OSO)

Sir Charles Hedgehog - Grandpa Phil (Hey Arnold)

Dulcy The Dragon - Zak & Wheezie (Dragon Tales)

(Villains)

Dr Julian Ivo Robotnik - Broly (Dragon Ball Z)

Snively - Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Ixis Naugus - Horned King (The Black Cauldron)

SWATbots - Stormtroopers (Star Wars)

[Quick Note - Now This One Is A Special Item For Sale Cause This One Is For Accounts That Are Sonic SatAM Fas Only So This A Special Offer For The One Who Buys This First So Until Then I Hope To Hear From You Very Soon]

[Update: Sorry Folks, This Story Has Just Been Adopted By An Author Named Jordan. Sadly I Couldn't Be Able To PM Her Nor Reply Him Back & Tell Her In Person, So Author Named Jordan, If You Read This. Then You'll Know That This Story Is Officaly Yours, Congratulations!]


	8. Tristan Yugi N Joey's Big Picture Show

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 8

Tristan Yugi N Joey's Big Picture Show (Ed Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show Parody)

CAST

Ed: Tristan Taylor (Yugioh)

Edd: Yugi Muto (Yugioh)

Extras With Yugi: Yami Yugi (Yugioh)

Eddy: Joey Wheeler (Yugioh)

Sarah: Pan (Dragon Ball GT) 

Jimmy: Goten (Dragon Ball Z)

Jonny 2X4 & Plank: Max & Jirachi (Pokemon) 

Rolf: Dr Eggman (Sonic X)

Nazz: Akiza (Yugioh 5ds)

Kevin: Seto Kaiba (Yugioh) 

Lee Kanker: Mai Valentine (Yugioh)

May Kanker: Rebecca Hawkins (Yugioh)

Marie Kanker: Author's Choice

Eddy's Brother: Author's Choice

[Quick Note - Okay Folks Now This Is A Very Good One Cause Not Only Is It A Parody Of The Ed Edd N Eddy Movie But It's All Anime Style As Well, So This Could Be Quite A Treat For An Anime/Ed Edd N Eddy Fan.. Well I'll Be Waiting For You So Until Then See Ya Next Time]


	9. Cubby A Chowder Cartoon Parody

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 9

Cubby In The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (A Chowder Pilot Episode Parody) 

CAST

Chowder: Cubby (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) 

Mung Daal: Doctor Emmett Brown (Back To The Future The Animated Series)

Schnitzel: The Great Khali (WWE)

Truffles: Pooki aka Arnold's Grandma (Hey Arnold)

Piston Salesman: The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel)

Customer - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)

Citizens Of Marizpans - Various Cartoon Characters & WWE Superstars/Divas 

Thrice Cream Salesman: Luigi (Super Mario Brothers Series)

[Quick Note - This Might Not Be A Long List But Hey These Were The Characters That Appeared In The 1st Episode Of Chowder & Funny Thing Actually I Was Originally Going To Do This But I've Decided To Put It Up For Sale & See If Any One Else That Our Chowder Fans & Also Know About The Cartoon Characters Playing Each Roll Then This Is Your Chance, But Just To Be On The Safe Side Here Are Some Facts About A Few Of These Characters]

Cubby: In The TV Series Jack & The Neverland Pirates He Is One Of The 3 Crew Members Of Jake's Crew & Also Good Friends As Well Who Holds A Map To Lead Out Directions, In This Parody He Is Everyone's Fun Little Kid Who Loves To Eat & Cook Where One Day He Dreams To Become The Top Chef

Doctor Emmett Brown: In The Animated Series & Movie Trilogy Back To The Future He Is Known As A Very Smart Scientist Who Has Created A Time Machine Out Of A Delorean & Is Currently Married & Has Two Kids, In This Parody He Is Known As The Top Chef In Town & Is Married To A Woman Named Pooki But Sometimes He Can Get Sidetracked By Other Ladies (Just Like Mung Daal)

The Great Khali: In The WWE He's Known As The Punjabi Playboy & Was A Former World Heavyweight Champion & Only Speaks In India Language, In This Parody He Still Does Speak In The India Language But He's Known As Emmett Brown's Assistant In The Kitchen With Emmett Translating What Khali Would Say 

Pooki: In Hey Arnold She Is Known As Arnold's Grandma & Grandpa Phil's Husband (I Think) & Sometimes Can Act A Little Strange, In This Parody She's Known As Emmett's Wife & Can Yell Really Loud She Works In The Main Hall Of The Catering Company Taking Orders From The Customers 

[Quick Note - There You Go Guys, & To The One That Buys This I Hope The Notes Can Help You Out A Little, So Until Next Time I'll Be Waiting For You Guys To Review Me Or PM Message Me On Buying This & All My Other Parodies That Are On Sale Okay, Well See You Later]


	10. Toon A Lympics Laff A Lympics Parody

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 10

Toon-A-Lympics (Laff-A-Lympics Parody)

TEAM MEMBERS

[Team 1: Hulk's Hulkamaniacs]

Team Captain: Hulk Hogan (WWE)

#2: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

#3: Goku (Dragon Ball Z)

#4: Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh)

#5: Popeye The Sailor (Same Name)

#6: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

#7: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

#8: Sonic The Hedgehog (Same Name) 

#9: Aang (Avatar The Last Airbender)

#10: Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo)

#11: Stan Smith (American Dad)

#12: Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum)

#13: Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) 

#14: WordGirl (Same Name)

#15: Mickey Mouse (Disney Series)

#16: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) 

#17: Sam (Totally Spies) 

#18: Alex (Totally Spies)

#19: Clover (Totally Spies)

#20: Danny Phantom (Same Name)

[Team 2: Dora's Explorers]

Team Captain: Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer)

#2: Boots The Monkey (Dora The Explorer)

#3: Diego Marquez (Go Diego Go)

#4: Finn (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake)

#5: Chowder (Same Name)

#6: Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) 

#7: Cubby (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

#8: Izzy (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

#9: Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)

#10: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)

#11: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

#12: Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) 

#13: Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

#14: Cow (Cow & Chicken)

#15: Chicken (Cow & Chicken)

#16: Weasel (I Am Weasel)

#17: I.R. Babbon (I Am Weasel)

#18: Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy)

#19: Edd (Ed Edd N Eddy)

#20: Mung Daal (Chowder) 

[Team 3: Nasty Eddy's]

Team Captain: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

#2: Captain Hook (Peter Pan)

#3: Lee Kanker (Ed Edd N Eddy)

#4: Marie Kaner (Ed Edd N Eddy)

#5: May Kanker (Ed Edd N Eddy) 

#6: Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog Series) 

#7: Bluto (Popeye The Sailor)

#8: Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants)

#9: Endive (Chowder) 

#10: The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel)

#11: Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum)

#12: Doctor Two Brains (WordGirl)

#13: The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake)

#14: Pete (Disney Series) 

#15: Skulker (Danny Phantom) 

#16: Roddy Piper (WWE)

#17: Swiper The Fox (Dora The Explorer)

#18: Vilgax (Ben 10)

#19: Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)

#20: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races)

THE REPORTERS

Reporter #1: Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan) 

Reporter #2: Puggsy (Fangface)

[Quick Note - There You Go People The 10th Cartoon Program That's Going Up For Sale, Now The Only Reason I'm Doing Is Because That Since The 2012 Summer Olympics Is Just A Few Months Away I Figured, Hey Why Not Sell A Cartoon Parody That's Like The Olympics.. So If There Are Any Laff-A-Lympics Fans Out There On Fanfiction That's Always Wanted To Do There Own Cartoon Version Of It Then This Is The Item For You So Until Then I Await Your PM Message Or Review For Buying My Parodies] 


	11. 101 Dalmatians Cartoon Edition SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 11

CAST

Pongo: Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Perdita: Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Cruella De Vil: Katrina Stonehart (Pound Puppies)

Roger Radcliffe: George Jetson (The Jetsons)

Anita Radcliffe: Jane Jetson (The Jetsons)

Nanny: Widow Tweed (The Fox & The Hound)

Jasper Badun: Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Horace Badun: Puggsy (Fangface)

The Coloniel: Steely Phil (Hey Arnold) (He Appears As A Sheperd Dog)

The Captain: Mr Horse (Ren & Stimpy)

Sergeant Tibbs: Streaky (Krypto The Superdog)

Lucky: Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Roly: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (He Appears As A Fat Puppy)

Patch: Goten (Dragon Ball Z) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Cadpig: Kai Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Thunder: Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Pepper: Abigail Lincoln (Kids Next Door) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Freckles: Edd (Ed Edd N Eddy) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Two-Tone: Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Spotty: Finn (Adventure Time) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Whizzer: Jimmy (Ed Edd N Eddy) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Jewel: Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Dipstick: Diego Marquez (Go Diego Go) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Purdy: Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Penny: Nazz (Ed Edd N Eddy) (She Appears As A Puppy)

Fidget: Michael Darling (Peter Pan) (He Appears As A Puppy)

Thunderbolt: Dynomutt Dog Wonder (Same Name)

[Quick Note - That's Pretty Much All Of The Main Characters That Are Listed Here So If There's Anyone Out There That's Seen This 1961 Version Of The Movie Already & Wants To Adopt This Story They Can Figure Out The Rest Of The Characters From There, So Until Then I Await Your Review Or PM Message For An Adoption]


	12. Cartoon Party: Quest For The Mini Stars

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 12

CARTOON PARTY 9 (A MARIO PARTY 9 Parody)

CHARACTERS IN THE GAME

(The Main Characters/Good Guys)

1. Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)

2. Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

3. Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) 

4. Scooby Doo (Same Name)

5. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

6. Bloom (Winx Club)

7. Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberries)

8. Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer) 

(Bad Guys/Playing For Dr Eggman) 

1. Scratch (Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog)

2. Grounder (Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog)

(Main Villains)

Bowser: Dr Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog Series)

Baby Bowser: Snively (Sonic Satam)

BOARD NAMES

Toon Road (Parody Of Toad's Road)

Voltorb Factory (Parody Of Bob-Omb Factory)

Vlad's Horror Mansion (Parody Of Boo's Horror Castle)

Krakken Beach (Parody Of Blooper Beach)

Volcano Mine Shaft (Parody Of Magma Mine)

Eggman's Space Colony (Parody Of Bowser Station)

MINOR & MAJOR BOSSES FOR EACH BOARD

(Toon Road Bosses) 

Minor: Author's Choice

Major: Author's Choice

(Voltorb Factory Bosses)

Minor: Gengar (Pokemon)

Major: King Voltorb (Pokemon)

(Vlad's Horror Mansion Bosses)

Minor: The Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Major: Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)

(Krakken Beach Bosses)

Minor: Author's Choice 

Major: The Krakken (Catscratch)

(Volcano Mine Shaft Bosses)

Minor: Author's Choice 

Major: Author's Choice

(Eggman's Space Colony Bosses)

Minor: Snively

Major: Dr Eggman

NUMBER OF PLAYERS & SET UP FOR EACH BOARD

Toon Road: 4 Players (3 Good Guys/1 Bad Guy)

Voltorb Factory: Same Settings As Toon Road

Vlad's Horror Mansion: 2 Players (1 Good Guy/1 Bad Guy)

Krakken Beach: 4 Players (2 Good Guys/2 Bad Guys)

Volcano Mine Shaft: 3 Players (2 Good Guys/1 Bad Guys) 

Eggman's Space Colony: 3 Players (1 Good Guy/2 Bad Guys)

[Quick Note - Well I Believe That's The Most Information I Can Give For Now, So If There's Anybody Out There Who's A Fan Of Mario Party 9 & Wants To Adopt This Story Then Do Your Best To Make It Here 1st Cause I'll Be Here Waiting & Also For The Host Of The Game It Will Be The Author Who Adopts This Story 1st Okay, So Until Then I Await Your PM Message Or Reply Good Luck Guys]


	13. Who Framed Mr Whiskers SOLD

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 13

Who Framed Mr. Whiskers

CAST

Eddie Valiant: Jon Arbuckle (Garfield)

Roger Rabbit: Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

Jessica Rabbit: Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

Judge Doom: Author's Choice

Baby Herman: Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)

Benny The Cab: Mater (Pixars CARS)

Toon Patrol: Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan) As Smarty, Jasper Badun (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) As Greasy, Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) As Wheezy, The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel) As Psycho, & Lube (Catdog) As Stupid

Dolores: Liz Wilson (Garfield)

R.K. Maroon: Author's Choice

Marvin Acme: Author's Choice

Lt. Santino: Officer Dibble (Top Cat)

Teddy Valiant: Doc "Doc Boy" Arbuckle (Garfield)

Angelo: Author's Choice 

Well There You Have It The Entire Main Cast For This Parody & As For Who Should Appear As The Other Toons I'll Leave In The Hands Of The One Who Adopts This Story, So Until Then Be Sure To Review Me Or PM Message Me To Adopt A Story, Thank You. 


	14. The Saiyan King SOLD

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 14

The Saiyan King

CAST

Simba: Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)

Nala: Videl (Dragon Ball Z)

Mufasa: Goku (Dragon Ball Z)

Sarabi: Chi Chi (Dragon Ball Z)

Zazu: Author's Choice

Scar: Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)

Shenzi: Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents)

Banzi: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Ed: Author's Choice

Heynas: Various Cartoon Villains

Timon: Puggsy (Fangface)

Pumbaa: Fangface (Same Name)

Well Folks That's The Entire List For This Parody, Anyone Whose Seen The Lion King Before & Want To Make Their Own Parody Of It Then This Is The Story For You, So Until Then Leave A Review Or PM Message To Adopt A Story.


	15. Diego & The Chocolate Factory

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 15

Diego & The Chocolate Factory

CAST

Charlie Bucket: Diego Marquez (Dora The Explorer/Go Diego Go)

Willy Wonka: Maximillion Pegasus (Yugioh)

Charlie's Mother: Diego's Mami (Go Diego Go)

Grandpa Joe: Grandpa Lou (Rugrats)

Grandma Josephine: Louise "Lulu" Jonston (Rugrats)

Grandpa George: Eustace Bagge (Courage The Cowardly Dog)

Grandma Georgina: Muriel Bagge (Courage The Cowardly Dog)

Augustus Gloop: Chris Griffin (Family Guy)

Mrs. Gloop: Lois Griffin (Family Guy)

Violet Beaugarde: Muffy Crosswire (Arthur)

Mr. Beaugarde: Edward "Ed" Crosswire (Arthur)

Veruca Salt: Angelica Pickles (Rugrats)

Mr. Salt: Drew Pickles (Rugrats)

Mrs. Salt: Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats)

Mike Teavee: Leo (Yugioh 5ds)

Mrs. Teavee: Author's Choice

Bill From The Candyshop: Jolly Olly Man (Hey Arnold)

Slugworth: Dr Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Oompa Loompas: Author's Choice

Here's The Entire Cast For This Next Parody For Sale, But This Is Kind Of A Special One Cause For This Parody Most Of It Will Be Based On The 1971 Move But Some Of The Scenes In This Will Be Based On The 2005 Ones, Here's What I Had In Mind For A Few Scenes.

The Story Of Willy Wonka: Instead Of 1971 Story Grandpa Lou Tells The Story Of It The Way It Was Told In The 2005 Version.

Scary Boat Ride: Not A Fan Of That, So For The Boat Ride In This We Use The One From The 2005 Version Where It's Less Scary. 

For Songs:

The Candyman Can (The Jolly Olly Man)

Cheer Up, Diego (Diego's Mami)

I've Got A Golden Ticket (Grandpa Lou & Diego)

Pure Imagination (Maximillion Pegasus)

I Want It Now (Angelica Pickles)

Oompa Loompa Songs (Whoever You Choose As The Oompa Loompas)

For Characters:

Jolly Olly Man: A Lot Nicer To The Kids Than He Was In The Hey Arnold Series.

Well That's All For Now On This One, & Remember Whoever Adopts This First Is There's. So Until Then I Await Your PM Or Review For Adoption.


	16. The Three Musketoons SOLD

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 16

Flip, Puggsy, & Shaggy: The Three Musketoons

CAST

Mickey Mouse: Flip Chan (The Chan Clan)

Donald Duck: Puggsy (Fangface)

Goofy: Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo)

Minnie Mouse: Holly Trueblood (Pound Puppies)

Daisy Duck: Ideas Are Open

Clarabelle: Ideas Are Open

Pete: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races)

Pete's Nasty Goons: Horace & Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians), & The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken)

Pluto: Chu-Chu (The Chan Clan) 

Troubadour Turtle/The Narrator: Ideas Are Open

It's All Old School Here Friends, So If Anyone Out There Both Seen The Movie & Love To Do A Parody Of This & Likes Classic Characters Then This Is The Story For You. So I Suggest You PM Me Or Review Me Soon Before It's Too Late Cause Remember Folks Each Of These Stories I Adopt Are Only Adopted Once, So Once The Story Is Adopted Then That's It.


	17. Leoladdin

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 17

Leoladdin

CAST

Alsddin: Leo (Yugioh 5ds)

Abu: Ideas Are Open

Jasmine: Dawn (Pokémon)

The Sultan: Iroh (Avatar The Last Airbender)

Jafar: Murdoc Niccals (Gorillaz)

Iago: Chicken (Cow & Chicken)

The Genie: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Razoul, The Captain Of The Guards: Nappa (Dragon Ball Z)

Other Guards: Lumpus (Camp Lazlo), Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog), Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omniverse), Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb), & Cliff (CatDog)

Carpet: Ideas Are Open

The Storyteller: Ideas Are Open

Raja: Regulus (Yugioh 5ds)

Snooty Prince: Ideas Are Open

Gazem: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

This Is All The Main Characters That Are In This Story, Now As For The Villagers Of This Town They Will All Be Extra Cartoon Characters. So However Loves Disney Movies But Loves Aladdin The Most Then I Suggest Adopting This Story Fast. So Until Then You Buyers PM Me Or Review Me For An Adoption.

Edit: There's A Slight Change For The Role Of Jasmine Here, Cause I Realized That Leo & Luna Are Siblings. So I've Decided To Change The Role With A Different Character, Hopefully This Change Will Work Well, I Hope!


	18. Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 18

Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals (Parody Of TMNT 1987 Series)

CAST

Leonardo: Mordecai (Regular Show)

Michaelangelo: Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Donatello: Razor (SWAT Kats)

Raphael: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Master Splinter: Mr. Chan (The Chan Clan/Human Form), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda/Animal Form)

April O' Neil: Holly Trueblood (Pound Puppies)

Casey Jones: Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)

The Shredder: Flip Chan (The Chan Clan)

Extra With Flip: Scooter Chan (The Chan Clan)

Krang: Meowth (Pokemon)

Bebop: Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians/Human Form), Scratch (AOSTH/Mutant Form)

Rocksteady: Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians/Human Form), Grounder (AOSTH/Mutant Form)

Extra Characters: Henry Chan (The Chan Clan) As The Original Foot Clan Leader

And This My Friends Is The Entire Main Cast For The 1987 TMNT Cartoon, Now I Suppose Your Wondering Why I Added Extras In This One. Well Allow Me To Explain.

For Scooter Chan: If You Have Seen That Old Cartoon The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan Scooter Is Always By Flip's Side & Calls Him Chief. So I Figured He Could Be By Flip's Side To Help Him Take Over The World, But Still Act Kind & Funny.

For Henry Chan: Also From The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan, He Sometimes Acts Like A Leader Towards The Other Children Of Mr. Chan. So I Figured In This Version He Is To Be The One That Banishes His Own Father Mr. Chan To New York While He Himself Controls The Foot Clan As His Own Crime Army, But However Gets Arrested For His Crimes 5 Years Later.

So Due To Henry Being Arrested One Of His Siblings Named Flip Who Was Just 11 Years Old In This Parody Decides To Step In His Brother's Footsteps & Plan To Take Over The Entire World. And That's Also When He Decided To Go Under A Different Name So That People Would Fear Him More. So Of Course That Name Would Be The Shredder & Yes Scooter Decides To Join Flip & Help Him Take Over The World.

Well That's Pretty Much All I Can Say For Now About This, So Whoever Likes The 1987 TMNT Series & Wishes To Adopt This Story Then I Suggest You Review Me Or PM Me Saying You Wish To Adopt This Story First, So Until Then I'll Be Waiting.


	19. Super Cartoon Kart

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 19

Super Cartoon Kart (Super Mario Kart Parody)

RACERS/CAST 

Mario: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Luigi: Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Princess Peach: Holly (Pound Puppies)

Toad: Scooter Chan (The Chan Clan)

Koopa Troopa: George Jetson (The Jetsons)

Donkey Kong Jr: Magilla Gorilla

Bowser: The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Tutrles 1987)

Yoshi: Scooby Doo

This Is A Classic One Right Here, Characters From The Golden Age Of Cartoons In The Mario Kart Game That Started It All. So If There's Anybody Out There That Have Seen The Cartoons That Featured These Characters & Have Played Super Mario Kart Then This Is Your Chance To Combine All Of This Into One Exciting Event. So Remember Whoever PM's Me Or Review Me To Adopt This First Then It's All Yours, So Until Then I'll Be Waiting.


	20. Cartoon Subspace Emissary SOLD

Cartoon Programs For Sale Item 20

Cartoon Subspace Emissary

CAST

Mario: Finn (Adventure Time)

Peach: Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time)

Link: Ulrich (Code Lyoko)

Zelda/Sheik: Yumi (Code Lyoko)

Kirby: Chowder

Meta Knight: Authors Choice

King Dedede: Shawn K. (OC)

Donkey Kong: Captain Caveman

Diddy Kong: Cavey Jr. (Captain Caveman & Son)

Bowser: Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Fox: Souichi Sugano (Ex Drivers)

Falco: X (Speed Racer The Next Generation)

Luigi: Shaggy (Scooby Doo)

Yoshi: Authors Choice

Pikachu: Authors Choice

Ness: Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Lucas: Cubby (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Ganandorf: The Shredder (TMNT 2012)

Samus/Zero Suit Samus: Authors Choice

Marth: Samurai Jack

Ike: Thundarr The Barbarian

Mr. Game & Watch: Authors Choice

Ice Climbers: Milli & Geo (Team Umizoomi)

Captain Falcon: Captain Wheeler/Joey Wheeler (Yugioh)

Pokemon Trainer: Authors Choice

Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard: Authors Choice

Pit: Hercules (Disney Version)

Olimar: Authors Choice

Wario: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Lucario: Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)

Ancient Minister/R.O.B: Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory)

Snake: Inspector Gadget

Sonic: The Flash (Justice League)

This Is It People The 20th Parody Item Going Up For Sale & This Is Based Off That Adventure From The Hit Game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Now I Could've Put This One Up Sooner But I Had Trouble Thinking Of Characters That Act Well For Some Of The Roles In Here, Now As You Can See There's Plenty Of Authors Choices To Make For Some Of The Characters, So Remember Whoever Decides To Adopt This First By PM Or Review It's There's, & From There I'll Give That Person Who Adopts It First The Rest Of The Information They Need. So Until Then I'll Be Waiting For Someone To Make It Here First.


	21. Sponge Pan SOLD

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 21

Sponge Pan (A Peter Pan Parody)

A Spongebob version of "Peter Pan". Sandy and her siblings are taken to a magical underwater land where they have many adventures and stuff.

CAST

Peter Pan: Spongebob Squarepants  
>Wendy Darling: Sandy Cheeks<p>

John Darling: Dib (Invader Zim)  
>Michael Darling: Author's Choice<br>Mrs. and Mr. Darling: Author's Choice  
>Nana: Pluto<p>

Tinker Bell: Author's Choice  
>Captain Hook: Author's Choice<br>Smee: Author's Choice  
>Cubby: Patrick Star<br>The Twins: Yakko & Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, Though They Aren't Twins.)  
>Toodles: Bunny Kid (Epic Mickey)<br>Nibs: Author's Choice  
>Slightly: Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog)<p>

Tiger Lily: Pocahontas (Disney)

Mermaids: Mostly Author's Choice but two of them are Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)  
>Pirates: Various Characters<br>Indians: Various Characters  
>Anyone else I haven't mentioned yet: Author's Choice<p>

Now As You Can Tell Readers, This Idea For A Parody For Sale Was Given By Another Author So Allow Me To Give A Thank You For His Help. So Just Remember Folks, Whoever Pm's Me Or Review's Me On Adopting This Story First Gets The Story. So What Are You Waiting For, Contact Me For An Adoption & I'll Be Waiting.


	22. Cartoon Wacky Races

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 22

Wacky Cartoon Races

RACERS/CAST

1. Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble (The Flintstones)

2. Lurch & Gomez Addams (The Addams Family)

3. Professor Keenbeen (Richie Rich)

4. Tails "Miles" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog)

5. Holly Trueblood (Pound Puppies) 

6. Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show)

7. Moe, Larry, & Curly (The 3 Stooges)

8. Hillbilly Jim (Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling) & Barney Bear (MGM Shorts)

9. Spongebob Squarepants

10. Norbert & Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers)

11. The Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff (Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling)

Now This Here Fellow Readers Is The 22nd Item For The Cartoon Parodies For Sale, & As You Can Tell You See The Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff In This One. Previously Seen In My Racing Fanfic, The Cartoon Derby 500. Well You Know The Drill Folks PM Me Or Review Me First To Get This Story, I'll Be Waiting.


	23. The Ketchums Movie

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 23

The Ketchums Movie (Parody Of The Jetsons Movie)

CAST

George Jetson: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon As 30 Year Old)

Jane Jetson: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon As 30 Year Old)

Judy Jetson: Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)

Elroy Jetson: Jake (Jake & The Neverland Pirates)

Astro: Scooby Doo

Rosey The Robot Maid: Irona (Richie Rich)

Mr. Spacely: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Rudy-2: Author's Choice

Lucy-2: Author's Choice

Teddy-2: Author's Choice

Apollo Blue: Author's Choice

Bertie Furbelow: Author's Choice

Gertie Furbelow: Author's Choice

Fergie Furbelow: Author's Choice

Grungees: Care Bears

Cosmic Cosmo: Chip Skylark (The Fairly Oddparents)

Looks Like We Have A Lot Of Author's Choices On Here. So The One Who Chooses To Adopt This First By PM Or Review Is Gonna Have Their Hands Full Of Filling In The Rest Of The Main Roles For This One. So For Now I'll Be Here Waiting.


	24. Cartoon Ball

Cartoon Parodies For Sale Item 24

Cartoon Ball (Parody Of The Original Dragon Ball Series)

CAST

Goku: Jake (Jake And The Neverland Pirates)

Bulma: Misty (Pokemon)

Krillin: Cubby (Jake And The Neverland Pirates)

Yamcha: Leonardo (TMNT)

Puar: Ho-Ho (Ni Hao Kai Lan)

Oolong: Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Master Roshi: Grandpa Lou (Rugrats)

Launch: Ideas Open

Tien: Finn The Human (Adventure Time)

Chiaotzu: Jake The Dog (Adventure Time)

Emperor Pilaf: Meowth (Pokemon)

Agent Mai: Jessie (Pokemon)

Agent Shu: James (Pokemon)

Turtle: Muck (Pokemon)

Korin: Ideas Open

Yajirobe: Pugsy (Fangface)

Ox-King: Ideas Open

Chi-Chi: Izzy (Jake And The Neverland Pirates)

Dr. Brief: Professor Oak (Pokemon)

Mrs. Brief: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon)

WMATA: Ideas Open

King Piccolo: Thief Bakura (Yugioh)

Kami: Ideas Open

Mr. Popo: Ideas Open

Mercenary Tao: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races)

Shenron: Stays The Same

Well Fellow Readers, If Your A Longtime Fan Of The Anime/Manga Dragon Ball & Have Seen These Cartoon Characters Listed On Here As Well. Then I Suggest You Ask To Adopt This Story Fast, Either Review Or PM The Usual. Thank You!


End file.
